The present disclosure relates to a vibration generating apparatus and an electronic apparatus including the same.
A vibration generating apparatus converts electrical energy into mechanical vibrations using the principle of the generation of electromagnetic force.
The vibration generating apparatus may use a piezo haptic actuator using a piezoelectric element as a driving source. In such a piezo haptic actuator, using the principle of an inverse piezoelectric effect in which displacement is generated when a voltage is applied to the piezoelectric element, a weight body of a mover moves by the generated displacement to generate vibration force.
Recently, in accordance with the trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, a decrease in a size of a vibration generating apparatus module has been demanded. In addition, a piezo haptic actuator capable of implementing the same level of performance over a long period of time, in order to improve durability, has been demanded.